Chained
by TheUltimatePrankster
Summary: [Oneshot] WARNING: This story contains morbid scence involving torture. Light burned his as as he woke from his unnatural sleep. His head pulsed and he found himself in the dungeon of his worst enemy. How will this all turn out?


**Chained  
_Oneshot_**

With the cold metal shackles around his ankles and an enchanted arrow pinning him to the wall, things couldn't get much worse. Kikyo had betrayed him for his worst enemy, and Naraku had tricked him once again, using his love. After hearing Kagome scream of desperation, Inuyasha ran through the forest to find her. Ending up at a clearing, he saw Kagome, but it wasn't her. Naraku had shape-shifted, much as he did when he stole the jewel from Kikyo and used Inuyasha's form to kill her. Now, his body was limp. He hung in a dungeon or some cold, damp room. He twitched as consciousness once again overcame him. Opening his eyes, he saw the dark room flood with light as Naraku himself came into the room.

"Naraku, you... you-"

"What, Inuyasha? You are angry, why? Is it that you fell for the same trap as you did many years ago?"

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Foolish half-breed." He said, taunting him. Inuyasha's knuckles cracked as he flexed his clawed hand.

"That's it, Inuyasha. Get mad. Get very angry. Your demonic power is rising. Turn complete demon for me." He whispered to himself.

Inuyasha glared at his enemy. "Why would you want me to do that?" Naraku just smirked in a way that Inuyasha didn't like. He snarled at his enemy. _I'm not turning demon for his twisted amusement_. Inuyasha tried to calm himself. Naraku frowned as he sensed the lowering of his demonic power.

"If you think that you'll stop me from reaching my goal, you're sorely mistaken." Naraku said as he closed the metal cell door. Inuyasha heard another door close. He looked down, bu couldn't see to clearly. His feet were chained to the floor, his arms over his head. He wrapped his hand around the chain, took a tight grasp, and pulled. The chain for his right hand broke. He reached down for the arrow in his chest, but realized that Kikyo had placed a barrier over it. He grumbled. He pulled his other hand down from where it was secured. Inuyasha heard the faint sound of a door open. He placed his hands on the arrow. The barrier shot them off. Inuyasha looked at his hands. They were burned horribly now. His cell door opened and Naraku came in once again.

"Do you still refuse, Inuyasha?"

"Hmpf."

Naraku smirked evilly. "I thought so." He snapped his fingers and a man stood at the doorway. He had Miroku in his tight grasp. Miroku had been beaten horribly. His nose was broke as Inuyasha could tell from his two black eyes. Not only was one eye black, but it was also swelled shut. Inuyasha felt his heart ache as his friend looked up at him. Miroku's lips twitched slightly into a smile. He began to speak, but the man hit him in the gut. Miroku gasped as the air was pushed out of his lungs and collapsed to the floor. Then, the man picked him up and went down the hallway out if Inuyasha view. Inuyasha growled lowly. His anger rose even more when the man brought Sango out. He always liked Sango. The strong-spirited demon slayer was at first an enemy, but turned around after realizing the truth. He knew that Sango was strong physically as well as mentally. Now, she stood before him, taking many wounds for him. She had also been beaten. He saw rope burns on her wrists and around her ankles. There was a gash along her forehead. Blood was running from it, down her face, and dripped against the floor. He hated he thought that she took this kind of pain and torture for him. Inuyasha's eyes turned blood red. On impulse, he reached down for the Tetsusiaga, only to find it gone from his waist. Naraku chuckled.

"Your sword is in the hands of your half-brother now. I sent a messenger to him along with the Tetsusiaga and told him you were dead." Inuyasha growled again. Blood ran from his fists as his claws punctured the skin of his palms. Sango was carried away and was replaced by the balled up figure of Shippo. He was whimpering and quivering in fear. Inuyasha gasped in horror at what they did to the little demon. His face was black with bruises. Blood ran from his nose down his face, but the main thing that caused Inuyasha's blood to boil was the loss of his tail. It was a feature that the boy was proud of, one that made Kagome 'aw' and 'ooh.' Most of all, it was one of his demon features. They might as well try to cut the demon blood out of him.

"Shippo." he whispered under his breath. The little fox demon lifted his tail stub from his face. Tears of pain and anguish streamed down his face. Inuyasha began to loose it. His temper was slipping. He glared at Naraku, who simply chuckled.

"If looks could kill, I'd wouldn't even make it to hell, for it would reject me."

"Leave them out of this, you pathetic bastard."

"Too later." The figure of Shippo left. Inuyasha shook in complete rage when he saw Kagome standing in the doorway. Her head was lowered, her body limp.

"No." Inuyasha snarled. His whole body quaked when he noticed burn marks on her arms and the bruises that covered her body. His consistent growl sounded more like a roar now. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha in his full demon form.

"Inuyasha. No." She said as she managed to escaped the hands of the man. She ran over to him. The man ran after her. Inuyasha's eyes twitched in fury as he ripped the chains and all completely out of the wall. The barrier around the arrow was too weak for his demonic power. The arrow itself withered and turned to ash, blowing away with the slightest wind. Inuyasha landed on his feet and pulled Kagome behind him. The man after her stopped dead in his tracks as Inuyasha's claws went completely through his gut. Inuyasha glared over his shoulder at Naraku. His mouth twitched into an evil grin as his clawed hand came out of the enemy he had just killed. Blood covered his hands. Naraku stood in awe at Inuyasha.

"So, this is your true power." He said as Inuyasha growled and began moving towards him. Naraku knew now that it was futile to even try to defend himself as he did something that he refused o do so many times before. He backed down from a fight and turned, running in fear. Inuyasha roared, his demon instincts telling him to hunt him out. His goal was to seek and destroy. He couched to the ground and sprung into action, not even hearing Kagome calling his name behind him.

The full demon saw the threat open the door ahead of him and slam it shut. He began barking out orders on the other side. Inuyasha grinned. It was clear that several demons were waiting for him on the other side of he door. His hearing was perfect. He could hear their steps. He knew where each one of them were in the room ahead. An evil smirk made his way to his lips. He was going to give them hell. Instead of stopping to open the huge metal door, he sped up and swung his fist into it. It causing the hinges to break and the door to fly across the room, hitting several demons on it's way. It only stopped whenever it hit the far wall. His hearing picked up the sound of crunching bones from the demons who were unfortunate enough to be hit by the door. He used his new speed to quickly kill many of the minor demons standing about in shock. Once the others gained their senses, some fled, while others fought. The ones who ran away were fortunate. Inuyasha looked around. The ground was littered with bodies. His hands and arms were covered with blood.

As far as he was concerned, their would be more split that night. He sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent of Naraku. Howling as he caught a whiff of his scent, he began running through another connecting hallway. But he stopped, with a growl, when the trail sopped in the middle of the hallway. It took him many minutes to figure out that there was nothing he could do. He had tried to sniff every door. No scent traces were found. He growled as he went back to he room he originally woke up in. His blood was beginning to stop raging through his veins like a wild animal on the hunt, but his demon side wasn't going to give up. He moved down the hallway and turn the corner to the room where he was unconscious moments before, only to find Kagome in the hands of his twisted enemy. He howled for three reasons - the hunt was now one once again, he was caught off-guard, and his target was holding someone he considered precious against him as a shield. His blood began boiling and raging in his veins. He crouched and was about to launch an attack whenever Naraku's voice stopped him.

"Attack me and she dies." A threatening voice said. He growled long and loud. Kagome's eyes widened in horror. She began to struggle and scream against Naraku's grip, but he had a tight hold and his hand muffled her voice. If it was possible, Inuyasha's snarl became more threatening, and much for fierce. "Well, well. We're in an interesting situation, are we not, Inuyasha?" He didn't get a response from the demon, who was waiting for any opportunity to spring. Naraku simply smirked.

"Well, I don't think your name suits you anymore. You know what your name means, right?" Once again, the demon didn't give a response. "Half-breed. Inuyasha means half-breed. You need a new name now. One fit for a full demon" How dare the bastard try to intimidate and make fun of him. His eyes roved about as he looked for anything that would be to his advantage. Naraku chuckled lightly. Kagome looked at the crazed hanyou. _No. Inuyasha... don't do this. _She looked at the position that they were in. She didn't care if Inuyasha killed Naraku right now. Not after what he did. She didn't want the demon side of him to take complete control of him. She looked for anyway to attack Naraku herself. Just for a few seconds of distraction. Her arms were firmly held. She knew that she couldn't kick him in anyway since she'd tried earlier, he'd be waiting for it. She was forced to urn to the animalistic defense - biting.

She got a hold of Naraku's hand, and bite down hard. He screamed in pain and tried to get the girl to let go of his hand. Her jaws ached from clamping down. Naraku flung his attacked hand, flinging her to the floor. her body went limp as her head connected with the cold, damp floor. Inuyasha took no time to attack while Naraku was distracted. He launched in attack, digging his claws into the flesh of his side. Naraku screamed in agony , but quickly got a hold of himself and turned to defend himself. Inuyasha's shoulders were hunched in a particular way that would make you think of a lion crouching and creeping up on it's prey. His knees were slightly bent. His bloody claws flexed. His blazing red eyes were set straight against his enemy. Come life or death, he would go down that night.

Naraku moved to get his sword at his waist, but Inuyasha leapt at him. There was no time to draw it. He had to move. Barely dodging the attack, he moved for his sword again. Inuyasha didn't sop. Using the wall, he pushed off with his feet for an extra boost and swept toward the demon. The next moment seemed to be in slow motion. Naraku knew that he would either have to draw the sword or dodge again. He was tired of running, tired of defense. He moved to draw his sword. Inuyasha ran for him with all of his power. He saw the sword beginning to come out of it's sheath, but didn't care. He dived at the man, tackling him to the ground as the sword came completely out of the sheath. Naraku swung at the demon, but it was no use. He simply swiped the blade out of his hand. Naraku stood up in shock. He was about to meet his end. He tried his best to attack the beast, but it was too late. Inuyasha swung and swung at him until he only flesh that was left was torn ribbons that were barely attached to his skeleton. Naraku couldn't even scream in pain, it was so painful. Inuyasha's clawed hand plunged into his chest. He didn't care, he only smirked in triumph as his hand went through his body. Naraku's body fell and Inuyasha brought his bloody arm out of Naraku's chest, Naraku's heart in his hands. In disgust, he threw the heart across the room. His smirk grew as he heard Naraku's breaths stop after a short while, but then his ear picked up something else.

"Inuyasha." A voice came from behind him. He looked back and saw her. Kagome. She was somewhere in the haze between sleep and consciousness, and mumbling his name. He picked her up in his arms, and held her against him. He was content now knowing his mate was in his arms. _She's not my mate, yet. _His mind said to him. He didn't care.He pleasured himself in taking in her scent as her eyes slowly opened and she clasped his shirt. His fury slowly diminished as she looked up into his eyes. He felt her lift her hand to his face. He nuzzled her hand. He slowly calmed down. The red disappeared from his eyes and was replaced by the golden color Kagome loved so much. She moved her eyes o see where Naraku was. Inuyasha saw this and he was well aware what he had done, even though it seemed like a faded memory instead of something that happened minutes before.

"Kagome, don't." It was too late. She saw Naraku's torn body and the empty hole where his heart used to be. Tears were evident in her eyes. They were for him. She cried long and hard in his arm and against. He cradled her softly against his chest.

"Kagome... I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you. I didn't mean to-" Kagome looked up into his eyes.

"Let's find the others." He nodded as his ears drooped. She avoided him. For the first time, she didn't say what he needed to hear... That everything was okay.

* * *

Days Later:Run. To run was what his mind was telling him to do, but his heart wouldn't allow it. He plopped on to the ground near the Sacred Tree and put his head in his hands. He couldn't change the past. He once again became a cold-blooded murderer. Even his conscience wouldn't allow himself to forget it. Even if it was his worst enemy. Every time he changed, he did something he regretted. He looked at the Tetsusiaga. Sesshomaru didn't believe that he was dead. He tracked him down and gave him the Tetsusiaga after he promise not to leave it or let it get torn from his side again. His finger ran up and down the hilt of the sword. It was his only savior. _Well, maybe not my only savior. _He thought as the sound of footsteps triggered his attention. He automatically knew who it was. She was always there.

He looked up and confirmed that it was Kagome. She walked slowly, looking left and right.He looked at her, but then looked down in grief. The burn marks were still there. Most of the bruises were alomst healed, bu they were still visible. He knew she wanted to find him, but he didn't want her to see him this way. Too late. She'd spotted him for the first time since they got back. She saw his body shake with what? Rage? Anger? Tears? She moved over toward the tree which he was leaning against. He did stopped to look up at her, but she knew that he knew she was there. She sat next to him. He glanced towards her momentarily. She noticed it. The tear that streamed down his face. It didn't get far, for he viciously wiped it from his face, but she saw it. She was about to say something, but he beat her to it.

"How are they doing?"

"They're doing better. They're wondering where you are." She said softly. He sighed.

"I just- can't do it. I can't go in there. Not when I'm the cause of their pain."

"Do you know why Naraku did it?"

"Not exactly."

"None of us would give him information to anything he wanted to know about. He didn't understand where I came from. He did manage to get the jewel shards from me, but he didn't know where the last jewel shard was.(The one Kagome has in her room in the future) He wanted to know how powerful you were in your full-fledged demon form. He even heard rumors of your human ransformation. He tried to pry information about you out of us."

"What information?"

"Your desires, your new technique. We did it for you, willingly. We'd rather die than give you away." He looked up at her and, slowly, looked away.

"I'm not worth it." Kagome just stared at his face. He had meant that as he proved when he turned away in shame.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"Why not? I heard it my whole life. I'm just a stupid half-breed"

"That doesn't make it true. Inuyasha, we wouldn't do it if it wasn't worth it. We all care for you. You are not just a worthless half-breed. You deserve life just as much as everyone else."

"Even if I'm a demon on the loose?" He said. Kagome understood now. That's what was really on his mind.

"It was horrible." She said as memories flashed in her mind. He cringed. "But it was beyond your control, Inuyasha. You didn't have the Tetsusiaga with you and it ticked you off to see your friends in that condition. If I was in that position, I would have lost my head as well." she said with a small laugh. He looked at her. If she only knew how much he needed that... how much he needed her. He pulled her into an awkward embrace. This time was different than those other time they hugged. She hugged him back. He pulled away.

"Do you understand, Inuyasha?" He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She accepted. She accepted him. The half-breed. She had meant the things she had said. She cared for him. A feeling rose in his chest, one he never felt before. Was it love? He was sure it was. It was purer than anything he had felt before, even with Kikyo. He pulled away and looked down. Kagome smiled encouragingly as she stood up.

"Let's say hi to the others."

"I- I can't." He said as he looked down.

"Sure you can."

"No."

"Come on, Inuyasha. It's not too bad. They will be glad to see you and I'll be at your side." She said as she extended and hand toward him. It took him a second, but he eventually gave in and took a hold of her hand. Walking by her side, he thought. _So long as your by my side. That's all that I need._


End file.
